


We Were Together, I Forget the Rest

by Blue_22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Harry, American Louis Tomlinson, American Niall Horan, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Eventual Smut, Feminine Harry, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Makeup, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top Louis Tomlinson, Unsafe Sex, euphoria makeup, for one part, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_22/pseuds/Blue_22
Summary: I can’t write summaries but read how Louis falls in love with the cute new kid, Harry.Or, here’s a snippet because that still probably didn’t help:Since that day Louis had felt a need to watch over Harry. He knew he was seventeen and fully capable of handling himself, but Louis wanted to. He wanted to  be the one looking out for Harry and walking him down the hallways, and glaring at anyone who even tried to look at Harry in the wrong way.So he did. And Harry let him.American High School AU but like most teen drama TV shows, they don’t actually go to school 90% of the time :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	We Were Together, I Forget the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Be Warned : I have a lot of run on and fragmented sentences (I tried to fix most) because I am sTuPiD and that is my ~aesthetic~, thank you :)
> 
> Also, there are some songs in the end notes to listen to when reading if you like that kind of thing ! Happy reading y'all

Louis stared at the new boy struggling to open his locker just a few feet away. His jaw clenched in frustration as he twisted the dial in all sorts of directions. Louis gave him a once over— broad shoulders covered in a pink daisy patterned short sleeve and tucked into high waisted cream pants that made his legs miles long, and his feet tapped anxiously in yellow Vans. His slender fingers were covered in jeweled rings with nails painted a bright blue making Louis wonder what planet this kid fell from into this Small Town, USA high school. He stared at him for a couple seconds longer before shutting his locker and finally helping the poor kid.

“It— it, uh, goes left, right, left,” Louis stuttered out awkwardly. He ruffled the back of his hair as the kid turned to him with wide eyes, hand frozen on the dial.

Louis’s hand stilled in his hair. The boy was odd, that was for sure, but insanely more beautiful even closer up. Bright green timid eyes peered at Louis, surrounded by pink and yellow eyeshadow, and sparkles. Sparkles were everywhere Louis realized. The more Louis stared, the more he found some high on [his cheeks made to look like the daisies](https://www.charlottaeve.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/flowerfrecklesmakeupcharlottaeve-2.jpg) on his shirt and some darker pink sprinkled on the tip of his nose. His eyes dropped to the boy’s pink, _pink_ glossy lips, and Louis subconsciously licked his own.

“Oh—“ Louis’s eyes locked with green again. “Thanks, yeah, just nervous,” the boy mumbled. “Can’t seem to get it with shaky hands and all.” He shrugged and cleared his throat.

Louis nodded slowly. “You’re new, yeah?”

The boy nodded, turning his body to face Louis. “Let me help. What’s your combo?” Louis asked, moving closer to the locker as the pretty boy moved aside for him. Louis got hint of lavender as the boy's side brushed against his.

“Thirteen, twenty eight, and four,” he read from a slightly crinkled paper before shoving it in his front pocket.

Louis spun the knob— left three times to thirteen, then right, passing thirteen to twenty eight, and then left to four. He pulled up on the latch, confused when it wouldn’t budge. Louis glanced over his shoulder at the boy, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and fingers nervously curling the ends of his already long silky curled hair.

“Are you sure this is the right locker?” Louis asked, softly smiling.

The boy pulled the paper out of his pocket and a moment later, his eyebrows shot up and his cheeks reddened. He looked up at the locker and then to the one to the left of it— two down from Louis’s now. He pointed to it with a small embarrassed smile. “It’s actually that one.”

Louis let out a breathy laugh, ending in a giggle. “First day jitters, it’s okay.” He moved to the next one, swiftly putting the combination in and opening it for the kid. “I’m Louis by the way,” he smiled and moved aside for the other boy. Louis watched him pull a white fur lined jean jacket from his bag and stuff it into the locker without grace, fumbling to hang it without mangle, making Louis smile gently to himself.

The kid grinned at him. “Louis,” he murmured softly. “I’m Harry.”

“Nice to meet ya, Harold,” Louis said watching the way Harry’s nose scrunched up, but still smiling otherwise. “Where you going first?”

Harry looked down at the paper and softly bit his bottom lip. Louis looked around the hallway, trying not to stare too intently at the kid’s shiny mouth. “Biology with Preston?”

Louis’s eyes widened. “Me, too, actually.”

Harry’s face instantly brightened with happiness and relief. “Really? Would you maybe want to show me how to get there?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Follow me, Harold.”

Harry shook his head with a smile and shut his locker. He followed Louis down the hallway, slowing his stride once he was next to Louis. “I like your Vans.”

Louis looked down at his dirty black old schools and then over at Harry’s. “I like yours, reminds me of sunshine.”

“That’s what I was—“ Harry was interrupted by a junior, shoving harshly past Harry; knocking into his shoulder. “Oh,” Harry gasped, tugging his canvas tote bag back up his shoulder.

Louis turned to look at the junior, wanting to see who rudely bumped into his new friend. His breath caught when the kid yelled out the F-slur to Harry with a “Watch it.” Harry’s face dimmed with sadness and defeat as he looked down at his feet. It made Louis’s face scrunch with anger, watching as his new friend went from a fluttering happy to a nervous dejection.

“What the fuck did you just call him?” Louis spat. The younger boy’s gaze turned to Louis’s, shocked, and he stepped back as Louis advanced.

“Louis,” Harry’s hand connected with his wrist, gently tugging him away. “It’s not worth it.”

Louis looked up at Harry. Worry spread across Harry’s face and he was biting his lip again. He nodded gently towards the direction Louis had been guiding them in, and Louis sighed. He gave the kid one final glare before starting to walk with Harry again. He barely heard it, but Harry had shyly whispered, “Thank you.”

Since that day Louis had felt a need to watch over Harry. He knew he was seventeen and fully capable of handling himself, but Louis wanted to. He wanted to be the one looking out for Harry and walking him down the hallways, and glaring at anyone who even tried to look at Harry in the wrong way.

So he did. And Harry let him.

It was two weeks after Harry and Louis met that Louis learned Harry was too nervous to ask the school to add his house to the bus route, and that he’d been walking to and from school everyday. It was two weeks after they met that Louis started driving Harry. Harry didn’t seem to mind that Louis drove a beat up 1980s Chevy pickup, he actually looked like he enjoyed it and its broken radio. For once Louis didn’t care that his radio was broken, he liked hearing Harry talk more than the quiet music his phone speaker was barely able to rattle out above the sound of his engine ticking.

It was a week after Louis started driving Harry when they took a break from studying. They were laid next to each other on the floor of Louis’s bedroom, listening to a record Harry picked. It was LÉON’s self titled album, and Louis didn’t even know he had owned it. He figured Harry brought it over after ranting about how underrated she was last week. He had gone for almost twenty minutes claiming Louis _absolutely_ needed to hear this album. But right now, Harry was talking about what it was like to move to a new town a few months into the school year. He talked about how his parents divorced and his mom moved into his grandma’s house again, bringing Harry with her.

“I thought I’d be miserable out here in the middle of nowhere,” Harry mumbled softly, playing with the sleeves of his patchy knitted cardigan. Louis could see him out of the corner of his eye, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile.

“Yeah? Then what happened?” Louis teased, softly nudging Harry’s foot with his own. His stomach swirled with a rush of butterflies seeing Harry had Louis’s black Vans on. He had been down about not being able to find a pair anywhere in town, so Louis let him borrow them for a week or two. Louis shook his head to himself knowing how Harry already had Louis wrapped around his pretty finger.

Harry burst out in giggles. “You already know what happened, you narcissistic ass,” Harry said once he calmed down. He looked over at Louis so Louis looked over at Harry, smiling.

“Tell me, Harold, I think I forgot,” Louis continued to tease. He found that he liked teasing Harry. He liked the blush that would spread across his cheeks and how it made any glitter on his face that day seem brighter. He had teased Harry about wearing normal jeans this morning just to see Harry’s pretty pink glow.

“Then, _Lewis_ , I met you, and life wasn’t as miserable as I thought it’d be,” Harry softly spoke, still fiddling with his sleeves.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “‘As miserable' as you thought it’d be?” Louis gasped. “I’m hurt, H, shouldn’t be miserable at all when I’m here.”

Harry giggled again, then playfully pouted. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean it.”

“Alright, alright, I believe you.” They smiled at each other. Louis reached out to poke his nose, being careful with the [sparkles that were strategically placed to look like glamorous freckles](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/12/d5/35/12d5351ec3a2737babdff9edad014157.jpg).

Harry’s smile faded. “Hey, Louis, am I weird?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course you’re weird.”

Harry turned his head back to face the ceiling. “No, like, a bad weird? A freak.”

Louis continued to stare at him; sparkles, makeup, pearls, ugly cardigan, and all. “Absolutely not. You’re you, and you’re real. I like when you’re yourself, that’s when you seem the happiest, and I like you happy,” Louis said a little too harshly. “Where’s this coming from, H?” He turned on his side to reach out and play with the thin strand of pearls around Harry’s neck. His hand rested on the side of Harry’s chest as his fingers curled around the gleaming pearls his grandma had given him.

“I went to the library during third period break and Sarah Green told me everyone thinks I’m a freak, and—"

“Last year Sarah Green threw up trying to give head to Spencer Dean and then continued to suck even as he was screaming and covered in her sick. That’s weird, Harry, and kind of gross actually—” Harry choked on a surprised laugh, cheeks flushing. “Not you. Don’t listen to those backwards losers. You’re anything but bad, Harold.”

Harry turned to look at Louis again, tears lining his eyes. “Thank you, Louis.”

Louis smiled softly, his heart clenching at the sight. He moved his hand from Harry’s chest to the wetness under Harry’s eyes. “Don’t cry, your makeup looks beautiful today, Harry. Don’t want to ruin it, do ya?”

Harry let out a watery laugh. “No, suppose not.”

They continued to listen to LÉON, [_Lost Time_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFctCHCFCzU) playing quietly in their silence. Harry’s hand found Louis’s, tangling their fingers together. Louis squeezed back not even minding the pinch of his own skin between Harry’s rings. He realized as he stared back up at the ceiling with a warm chill settling through his body, that he had never felt this way towards his other friends before. He hadn't ever felt this sort of way towards anyone before actually.

Three and a half weeks after that, winter break had started with Louis snuggled under a wool blanket with Harry and a cup of hot chocolate. Anne, Harry’s mom, had been telling them childhood stories into the night, and as the fire died, the storm outside picked up. With each story, Harry grew even more embarrassed with a giggling, amused Louis rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s hand.

They had started holding hands more. If they weren’t in school, Harry’s hand was always in Louis’s, keeping him warm. Louis had grown used to the occasional accidental pinch from Harry’s rings and Harry’s sheepish apologies when Louis would gasp with a quick shock of pain. They had been friends for a month and a half, but Louis felt closer to Harry than anyone else, even his childhood friends; who he had shamefully been neglecting in favor of Harry's company.

They stayed huddled on the couch even when Anne had gone up for bed and the fire was completely out. Surrounded in the light of the TV playing _Elf_ , they joked and talked as Will Ferrell and Zooey Deschanel fell in love.

Harry dropped his face into Louis’s neck, letting out a content sigh when Louis softly played with Harry’s long brown locks. “Your birthday’s in a week, Lou,” Harry said, warm breath hitting Louis’s skin.

Louis hummed in agreement. “I hate my birthday.” He didn’t like how it was on Christmas Eve. He was always so impatient, and clearly he couldn’t wait the whole week his delivery was originally supposed to be. “Will you come over? Like, maybe after dinner?”

Hardy nodded and Louis felt his smile on his skin. “Definitely, wouldn’t want to miss your eighteenth birthday.”

Louis laughed. “It’s only eighteen, H. I know you just want to compare makeup with Lottie.”

Harry let out a fake gasp. “How did you know?” He pulled his face from Louis’s neck to stare at him.

“Too easy to read, Harold,” Louis joked. He pushed Harry’s head back down so he could play with his hair more. Louis had thought it was ridiculously soft, and it smelled like lavender; his new favorite scent. “But for real, please come. I have a Christmas gift to give you anyways.”

Harry pulled back again. A fond expression on his face. “Louis, you really didn’t have to.”

Louis pushed his head back down again. “Harold, let me spoil you.” He chuckled when Harry went to protest.

It was the end of that as Louis continued to weave his fingers through Harry’s hair. They turned on another movie; telling each other one more before Louis would leave.

If Anne and Harry’s grandma, Tabitha, found the two hunched over on each other the next morning, they wouldn’t say anything. Anne would cover her mouth, a fond smile underneath, and Tabitha would wink at her before starting breakfast for everyone. 

A week later on Louis’s birthday and Christmas Eve, Louis would stare down his sisters. All four of them were smiling way too innocently for Louis’s liking.

“Remember how much I love you when Harry’s over,” Louis rolled his eyes at them, but behind his attitude he was begging them to behave.

“And why would we need to be reminded of that, dear brother?” Lottie asked too smart for Louis's liking, her lips forming something just shy of a smirk.

Louis stuttered. “I, uh—"

Headlights shining through the living room window saved him from an obvious lie that would admit the truth. He dashed to the front door as his mom ran past him, muttering something like, “I need to meet the woman who’s raised such a wonderful boy.”

Harry was barely out of the car before Jay was squealing with Anne at the driver side’s window. Harry froze, confusion and amusement etched into his expression, looking from their moms to Louis at the front door. Louis shrugged with a smile, welcoming Harry with open arms and pulling him tightly against his chest.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” Harry’s warm breath hit Louis’s throat, making him shiver.

“Merry Christmas . . . Eve,” Louis smiled, dragging a hand through Harry’s hair. He pulled away, shivering from the cold this time. “Let’s go inside, it’s freezing.”

Harry nodded in agreement, stepping through the doorway and untying the fluffy pink scarf from around his neck. He unbuttoned his matching pea coat to reveal the ugliest Christmas sweater Louis had ever seen. Before Louis could comment on the atrocity, his sisters _had_ to step in.

“Can we finally meet Harry?” Lottie called from the living room.

“No!” Louis yelled in a panic. Harry startled slightly and Louis rubbed his arm in apology.

“I want to meet your sisters, Lou,” Harry pouted, hanging his winter attire on the rack by the door.

Louis shook his head, fearing how much embarrassment they could do to him. “Absolutely not, Harold.”

“But, Lou,” Harry’s pout deepened and he gave him his best pleading eyes; watery green doe eyes and a plump lip. Louis had to turn, choosing to ignore his cute expression. “How many times have I been here and I’m just now meeting them? C’mon, please?” He pulled Louis back into his chest by his waist. “Please?” He whined into Louis’s ear.

Louis tried to shift away from Harry, his heart racing as Harry tightened his grip on Louis. If he turned around, he knew he'd cave in on an instant.

“Yeah, _Lou_! Let us finally conspire against you!” He heard Phoebe yell.

Louis scoffed. She didn’t even know what conspire meant. “Okay, fine, but quick. I need to give Harold here his gifts.”

“Gifts? As in plural?” Harry asked squeezing Louis’s sides. 

Louis rolled his eyes, breaking free from Harry and motioning him to follow over his shoulder. “C’mon, I thought you wanted to meet my sisters.”

After ten minutes of watching Harry and his sisters interact, he couldn’t hide his adoring smile anymore. The way Lottie had gushed about Harry’s [festive candy cane eyeliner](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/2YSkQxM6k60/hqdefault.jpg) and snowflake nails, and making him blush in return had Louis melting into the couch. Just when Harry's cheeks had cooled down, Fizzy and the twins had teased Harry about his sweater until his cheeks burned bright again, and Louis flicked all of them on their noses. A couple minutes later and Louis was dragging Harry out of the room, ignoring the whines from the twins and catcalls from the older two.

“Are you ready for your presents, Harold?” Louis asked once they were both sitting on Louis’s bedroom floor with a record on. Harry quietly hummed with it— [_What a Heavenly Way to Die_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncoOwXNVpDc) by Troye Sivan— as he pulled his present out from his signature canvas bag.

“No, you go first, it’s your birthday.” Harry placed a perfectly wrapped box in front of Louis.

Louis snorted at the box. It was covered in blue sparkly wrapping paper with a white lace bow holding it all together. “It’s too beautiful to open, H.”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. “Just open it before I do it for you, Lou,” he teased pushing the box closer.

Louis carefully unwrapped it— teasing Harry about keeping the wrapping, and opened the box. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion as he picked up an envelope from the bottom of the box. “Russian dolls?”

Harry sat in silence, staring intently at the envelope in Louis’s hands. He looked nervous but Louis didn’t say anything about it. Louis opened the envelope and smiled down at the concert tickets in his hand. “LÉON?” He asked, looking up at Harry who was biting his lip.

Harry nodded, fiddling with his rings anxiously. “It’s just— yeah. Remember when we were in your room that one time, and I was telling you that Sarah called me a freak, and how you told me I wasn’t, and that I wasn’t wrong or weird? You told me my makeup looked beautiful, too— I, uh, I think that’s when I knew I could trust you and knew you were going to be someone I wanted to keep for a long time. For the first time I didn’t feel bad about me,” Harry smiled to himself, remembering it. He cleared his throat. “I— LÉON was playing that day and I thought that she was, like, ours? It’s— it’s kind of stupid now that I think of it. I can get you something else?”

Louis lunged forward, knocking Harry onto his back as Louis clung to him. “Thank you,” he breathed out into Harry’s neck. He smiled when Harry let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Louis. “This is the best present I’ve ever gotten, Harry. Please don’t take it back.”

He wouldn’t tell Harry how his words: _knew you were going to be someone I wanted to keep for a long time_ seemed to play on a continuous loop in his head. The idea of keeping him forever, and maybe as his, gave Louis butterflies and heated him inside. His stomach was uneasy in the best way he could imagine. He felt anxious and ethereal all at once. It was terrifying and livening at the same time for Louis.

“Never,” Harry laughed. He rubbed up and down Louis’s back until Louis snapped out of his daze, the other words suddenly hitting him as he pulled away slightly to give Harry a look.

“It took you two weeks to trust me?” Louis joked with narrowed eyes. He poked at Harry’s chest when Harry started laughing.

“I trusted you the minute you were ready to fight some kid for me— someone you just met,” Harry scoffed. “Big, strong five foot man to my rescue.”

Louis sat up with a gasp. “I take it all back, Harold, and your presents, too.” He moved back, ready to push the gifts under his bed.

Harry laughed again, pulling him back down. “No you don’t. Don’t be mean,” Harry said ducking his head down to find Louis’s neck with his nose. His cold nose tickled Louis, but he didn’t mind.

“Okay, okay, unhand me, you giant.” Louis wiggled away from him and pushed the worst wrapped gifts he’d ever seen towards Harry. “Wrapping’s shit,” Louis smiled sheepishly as Harry picked up the first one.

“It’s pretty, Lou,” He said as he peeled the paper back. His eyes widened at the makeup palette in his hands. Louis honestly had no clue what he bought, but he knew it was nice when Lottie had almost fainted after he showed her. “Louis,” Harry murmured with a slight tremor in his voice. “This is— I can’t take this from you.” His fingers traced the sides and the cover of it.

Louis shook his head and nodded to the other present. “Open the next one, H.” He smiled as Harry hesitantly put the makeup down and picked up the smaller wrapped box.

He slowly peeled it open, a nervous look on his face as he glanced up at Louis. His fingers brushed over a small black box and he opened it with a gasp. “Louis!” He pulled the golden H ring from the clasp and held it up. “Louis, I— I can’t accept any of this.”

Louis bit his lip, suddenly worried. Had he gone too far? He shook his head quickly. “Harry, please. I told you I wanted to treat you.”

It was Harry’s turn to topple into Louis, briefly knocking the wind out of him, as he snuggled against Louis. “So you like your gifts?”

Harry laughed against Louis’s chest. He clutched Louis’s shirt in one hand tightly and the other still held strong onto the ring. “I love them, Louis. Thank you.”

Louis smiled, tilting his head back up at the ceiling. He tried to ease the warm blush that consumed his body. “Harry, let me see the ring and a hand, please,” he murmured softly.

Harry looked up, still lying on him, and unwound his hand clutching Louis’s shirt. Louis reached out for the ring in the other, loving the feeling of the cool gold gliding across his skin. He held up Harry’s hand and Harry wiggled his ring finger; signaling that was the one he wanted it on. A rose ring was already there so Louis moved it to an empty finger before sliding the H down. Louis looked down at it, smiling. He loved the way it shined so much he leaned down and pressed a kiss to it. He pulled back watching Harry’s mouth drop slowly.

“Looks beautiful,” Louis whispered making Harry nod in awe. “It reminded me of you when I saw it.”

Harry finally reacted and let out a giggle. “Because my name’s Harry. I thought you knew this, Lou.”

Louis shook his head and smiled fondly up at Harry. “No, H, because you’re so golden.”

They spent the rest of the night on the floor listening to the record go around, not moving, and barely breathing; too caught up in their own closeness. They talked about old Christmas traditions, new ones they wanted to have later on, and what Harry used to do in the city with his friends during the wintertime. They had stayed on the floor until Jay came to invite Harry to spend the night, too late for Louis to drive Harry home, and too cold to want to drive Harry home. Even if it was the middle of a warm, sunny day in August, Louis still wouldn’t want Harry to go either.

A month had passed by in a whirl of hot chocolate cuddles, giggles into the night edging towards sunlight, and telling each other their deepest secrets under the cracking music of a new record. Louis still refused to ponder his feelings shifting into being more than platonic for Harry. On the good days, where Louis had thought maybe Harry could feel the same, his mind fantasized about star gazing cuddles in the field behind his house, and summer kisses in the humid rain. The second they were placed in his head, they were booted out by Louis's crushing reality that it was one sided. Even after suppressing his deepest desires, his days had felt lighter and Jay had even commented on him seeming brighter than he was last year. Harry had opened a floodgate in Louis, allowing himself to find the childish naivety and sunshine in his life again.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon with Harry painting his nails and Louis lounging lazily on Harry’s bed, trying to decide on a movie for them after Harry finished. Harry's new favorite song, Allen Stone's [_Consider Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeanu4J1nkU), played as subtle background music, Harry breaking from concentration to hum every once and a while. Louis looked up at him, about to confess defeat over how many _Netflix_ movies he browsed through unhappily when Harry had just finished his last nail, blowing softly on the pink and black smiley face design.

Harry turned in his chair to look at Louis. “Hey, Lou?” He asked nervously. He tapped a hand on his desk, careful not to mess up the fresh paint on his nails.

“Yeah?”

Harry bit his glossy lip, realizing he had Louis’s attention on him. “Can I paint your nails?” He asked. “I— You don’t have to. I know some people don’t like them painted—" He stopped when he realized Louis was grinning at him. “What?”

Louis shook his head and got up from the bed. “What color do you think would look best on me, H?” When he got to the desk, he peered over Harry’s shoulder with his chin resting there, trying to get a better look at his colors lined neatly in color order on the back of his desk.

“The green sparkly one,” Harry said holding up two; one lighter than the other. “Light or dark?”

“Light. It looks like your eyes,” Louis mumbled picking up the bottle from Harry’s hand and inspecting it. He gave it back to Harry before sitting down on the floor with the other boy following.

They sat cross legged in front of each other with Harry carefully holding Louis’s hand in his. He watched Harry concentrate with a furrowed brow and his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he painted on the polish. When he was finished, he raised Louis’s hand up to his mouth, gently blowing on it until he seemed content with starting on the next hand. Louis watched him the whole time in awe, admiring how dedicated Harry was to making sure they looked good for him. He did the same to his other hand, but before placing it back in Louis's lap, Harry pressed a delicate kiss to his wrist. 

Harry blushed and sat up straight to put the polish back on top of his desk. He cleared his throat softly. “How do you like them?”

“They’re beautiful, Harry. Thank you so much,” Louis said looking down at his green nails. The green was so light it almost looked transparent compared to the darker green sparkly specks.

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Lou. I always wanted to practice on someone.”

They had moved to the bed to watch a movie Harry picked. Louis normally wouldn’t pick rom-coms but _Love, Actually_ wasn’t that bad with Harry next to him. They were about halfway through when Louis sat up suddenly with Harry grasping at his shirt trying not fall off his chest.

“Harold, your birthday is in a week!” Louis said after Harry let out a confused huff, having to readjust and get comfortable against Louis again. “Do you want to do anything special?”

“I think just a nice dinner with my grandma, mom, you, and Niall,” Harry shrugged. “Just want it quiet.”

“Niall’s coming?” Louis asked. Harry had talked a lot about Niall. They were close when Harry lived in the city and Louis knew it was difficult for Harry to adjust without him at first. He was excited to put a face and voice to the name; Louis hoped Harry had talked to Niall enough about him that Niall felt the same.

Harry nodded, still focused on the movie. “Said he’s trying to, yeah. Wants to come up Thursday night for my birthday dinner on Friday and leave Sunday night.”

Louis combed a hand through Harry’s hair as he settled back onto the bed. “It sounds nice, H. I’m going to need your help finding something fancy to wear for you.”

Harry had only laughed and gently slapped his chest. Louis let out a content sigh. He wondered how different his life would be without this pretty boy who wore makeup and flowery pastel shirts with painted nails. He didn’t want to think about it anymore, he just wanted to focus on himself living it now.

When Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway, ready to drop him off— not wanting to interrupt Harry and Niall’s reunion, he didn’t expect Niall to already be outside calling for Harry and Louis. Harry nodded to follow him out when Louis gave him a questioning look.

“Harry!” Niall yelled with open arms. Harry laughed and ran into them. Niall tumbled back a hair from the impact but when he regained his footing again, he draped a leg around Harry’s waist. The boys giggled together as Louis watched with a soft smile.

Niall pulled away, looking over at Louis. “So this is the famous Louis!” He pushed Harry aside dramatically to get to Louis. Harry rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face. “Harry does _not_ shut up about you, man,” Niall laughed, going in for a hug, surprising Louis.

Louis laughed at Harry’s reddening cheeks as he squeezed Niall back. “I could say the same about you, too.”

Niall pulled away with a shake of his head. “Definitely not the same, trust me Lou Boo.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow, amused and confused. “Lou Boo?” He mouthed to Harry, who shrugged.

“So, what’s there to do here?” Niall clapped his hands together.

“Did you hear Nick has a boyfriend?” Niall asked, rolling his eyes.

After Louis had briefly met Niall in Harry’s front yard they had decided to all cram into Louis’s truck and go to the local diner; showing Niall the heart of their small town. They were making easy conversation and cracking jokes, but Louis realized maybe now it was all about to tilt into uncomfortable.

Louis looked over at Harry quizzically having felt him tense and straighten up. When Harry wouldn’t look at him, he looked back over at Niall who munched on a fry, not noticing Harry’s sudden panic.

“Oh, how lovely,” Harry rushed out. “So—"

“I just can’t believe he led you on so much and now he can actually commit once you’re gone? Complete bullshit, I hate that dick so much,” Niall continued, picking around his fries.

Louis felt his eyebrows raise and he turned back to Harry again. They hadn’t ever talked about past relationships before. Louis just figured that Harry hadn’t been with anyone, like him, so there wasn’t a conversation to even have. They also never talked about their sexualities before, not that it mattered to Louis, but he felt a piece missing now, and he didn’t like that with Harry. He wanted all of Harry’s pieces, as childish as he was, he thought it with a pout.

Niall finally seemed to realize the crisis that was storming in Harry’s head and stopped talking. “Oh— Uh, does Louis not know about Nick?”

“Well, now I do,” Louis awkwardly chuckled. Louis’s hand found Harry’s knee under the table and he squeezed. He traced shapes into his lower thigh; a triangle, some hearts, even Harry’s name— anything to try and signal it was okay. “Just let me know who I need to beat up, no questions and I’ll do it,” he tried to joke.

Niall gave Harry a look, unreadable to Louis before smiling at him. The conversation shifted to something else, but Louis still kept his hand on Harry. Only a few minutes later did Harry's hand finally join his with a private timid smile while Niall flirted with their waitress; oblivious to the two.

Louis had Harry’s present wrapped neatly this time around. He had nagged Fizzy into finally helping him with it, and promised to do her dishes for a month if it looked good. Like Christmas, Louis was nervous he’d gone too far with his gifts again.

The dinner was nice and Anne had really outdone herself with it. Harry had made the decorations of paper flowers and butterflies, scattering them around the dinner table with some candles. When dinner ended with a pink frosted cake and sparklers on top, they all moved to the living room for Harry’s presents. Niall had given him some new nail polish and a sweater— a bright green knitted one with “Stay Away From Toxic People” written on the chest of it and a dog underneath it, and Anne and Tabitha had made him a sheep sweater and bought him some new cologne. They all watched closely for Louis’s gift left last. Just as Harry picked it up, Louis held out a hand.

“Wait, sorry, open it alone,” Louis nervously whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

Later in the night when Anne and Tabitha excused themselves for bed, and Niall left Harry with a wink and doing the same; Harry asked Louis if he could open the lone box on the coffee table. Louis nodded quickly, watching with a bitten lip when Harry reached for it.

Harry’s eyes widened as he opened it and pulled out a sheer lace black top, the bottom of it pure black silk. He held it up with a smile. “Lou, this is so nice, thank you.”

“It can— uh, it can be worn as a dress, too, if you wanted. It’s long enough that it’d cover everything but short enough to tuck into some pants, too,” Louis mumbled. Recently Harry had been very open about wanting to wear dresses and skirts, but not confident enough to buy anything from the stores in town. Louis thought he could try and help.

Louis looked into Harry’s watering doe eyes and moved closer on the couch to hug him. “I do listen to you sometimes,” Louis joked. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “No, Lou, I know. Just— Thank you.” Harry’s wet nose rubbed against Louis’s neck, so Louis held him a little closer.

“Always, Harry. Just want you to be you,” Louis mumbled and pulled away. “There’s one last thing.”

“Louis!” Harry gasped as he picked up a small box. He looked up at Louis with a quirked brow, and opened it, pulling out a golden S ring. “To go with my H?”

Louis nodded. “Couldn’t be Harry without some Styles.”

“Thank you, Louis. For all of this, really.”

If Louis pulled Harry into another hug, pulling him onto his chest, and staying there for another fifteen minutes just breathing each other in; no one had to know.

Except maybe Niall, who Louis caught watching with an endeared smile from behind the hallway wall.

It was a couple days later, when Niall had left that Louis was able to talk to Harry alone about who Nick was. He didn’t want to intrude on the two and their time together so Louis was left to himself over the weekend after Harry’s dinner. Louis wondered if this was the longest they’d ever been apart since Harry moved here. He had considered seeing if any of his school friends were free, but he shook the thought off, knowing he'd only have Harry on his mind.

Louis cranked the heat, hoping it wouldn’t short circuit his truck, and made the ten minute drive to Harry’s. Harry hopped into the truck, throwing his bag to the ground, and sending a blinding smile over to Louis.

“It’s a beautiful morning, yeah, Lou?” Harry buckled his seatbelt and shifted staring at Louis.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. Harry’s smile was something else to Louis. All toothy with his tongue pushed against his teeth; his smile nearly took over his whole face. It almost made him reconsider ignoring the whole Nick thing after seeing how Harry reacted to the diner. “Coming off that weekend high, I see, Harold,” Louis joked. “Did Niall make it home, okay?”

Harry nodded as Louis reversed the car out of Harry’s driveway. “He said he really liked you, too.”

Louis sat for a second. It was now or never, they’d be at school in fifteen minutes and Louis was impatient as always when learning more to Harry. “More than Nick?” He mumbled, carefully looking at Harry from the corner of his eye with a slight tilt of his head.

Harry stilled and looked out the window. “I wanted to tell you in my own way,” Harry mumbled.

Louis bit his lip, now regretting bringing it up again. He placed a tentative hand on Harry’s sitting in his lap. “I know, and I’m sorry you couldn’t, H.”

Harry put his head against the window, the small tap echoing over the hum of Louis's truck and cutting through the quietness between them. “I don’t like to talk about him— Uh, Nick.” Harry tangled his hand with Louis’s. “He’s the only person I’ve dated, or not even dated. Just with. We never labeled anything, and it used to drive me insane, but he liked that.”

Louis nodded, letting him talk. He wanted to give Harry his voice, and let him tell Louis without pushing anymore than what he had already.

“I wanted a boyfriend so badly, Lou, and he used it to his advantage. We never did anything past a few messy hand jobs. When he knew he had me reeled in that’s when we’d be . . . intimate. He was so charming and going back to him every time felt different— Not better, but like we’d actually have a chance. When I left, he promised to keep in touch, but he never called or texted. I mean I didn’t either, but it would’ve meant something more if he had.” Harry picked his head up and looked at Louis worried with a wobbly bottom lip. “Say something, please?” Harry asked when Louis was silent.

“I’m sorry that you were forced to tell me and couldn't do it on your own terms, Harry, but thank you for doing it,” Louis turned to give him a quick smile and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry he ever got to see you like that, too. He didn’t deserve it, honestly. You have the kindest soul in existence, and it makes me angry he used it for his own benefit.”

Harry smiled sadly and turned back to the window. He raised a hand up to his face, Louis thought to wipe a tear, so he pulled over. Harry turned back to Louis, confused, with tears on his cheeks and a trail of blue from his once shiny, happy makeup.

“C’mere, H,” Louis motioned him closer as he slid into the middle of the bench seat. He wiped at Harry’s tears, carefully, not to smudge anymore makeup and cause anymore damage to Harry’s work. “It’s okay,” he murmured pulling Harry into a hug, hand holding Harry’s head as he ducked into Louis’s neck with a tremor.

“Does it— this won’t change us, right? Me liking boys,” Harry asked hesitantly, the wetness of his tears soaking through Louis’s hoodie and his dry throat making his voice deeper.

Louis pulled back a little, giving him an empathetic look. “Harry, nothing will ever change us. We’re who we are, and I wouldn’t ask for anything else.”

Harry’s eyes were rimmed red and a flush settled high on his cheeks. Louis didn’t like this blush on Harry, he liked his flustered burning cheeks, not these sad rose stains. He dipped down, placing a small kiss to Harry’s forehead, and pulled back to watch a small bit of happiness reappear in Harry’s eyes.

“Do you want to go back to my house and rob Lottie of some new makeup she just got?” Louis asked. He felt Harry shake his head before burrowing back into Louis’s chest.

“Just want to stay here like this for a little bit,” Harry mumbled. His voice vibrated Louis’s chest and he nodded softly, his chin brushing against Harry's hair curls.

Louis pulled his arms around Harry, not ever wanting to let go. When they missed first period, still sat like that, Louis suggested they go back to his for some hot chocolate and cookies Daisy baked the night before. They spent the rest of the day huddled together on the couch with a sugar high. Louis ignored the sugar, knowing his high was from his own lips continuously brushing against Harry’s forehead, and hearing the sugary warm giggles Harry released after.

A month had passed since Niall showed up and gave them a reason to be even closer. It was warmer now, not just in the air but between them, too. The seasons were shifting and the ground was thawing, and Louis was giving into his feelings; letting himself grow with his romantic feelings like the flowers Harry and Anne planted by their front door. If they weren’t at Louis’s studying with a record playing in the background, or hanging out with Lottie so Harry could practice his makeup; they were at Harry’s, making cookies with Tabitha, or painting each other and random nonsense in Harry’s room. If they weren’t at each other’s, then they were most definitely in Louis’s truck driving to the edge of town and stopping at its sign while talking about the unknown, or driving around town making it feel brand new in a calming silence. Those days, they would remain silent, stuck in their heads as the other would hold their hand tighter, maybe wipe a few stray tears, and then they would vent to each other about what was going on to make them so out of reach for the other. Those days, Louis had selfishly liked as he got to learn what Harry thought, good or bad.

The concert had quickly approached, making Louis jittery. They were going to be alone in the city all weekend, and the thought brought a fleet of butterflies to his stomach. He had hoped he would finally be able to kiss Harry, and show him how he felt, but he still wasn’t sure if his feelings would be reciprocated. He wasn’t going to push that onto Harry and change their duo. He wasn't ready for the inevitable distance that would follow if Harry didn't feel the same.

After a bit of protesting and groaning, they had agreed that Harry would cover the hotel if Louis drove and handled the gas. Louis wanted to cover all of it, not seeing the fairness if Harry bought the tickets. He let it go after seeing Harry giggle in excitement finalizing all their plans.

The morning of, he picked Harry up at ten, and then stopped at Harry’s favorite café for tea and croissants; Harry’s favorite breakfast Louis quickly discovered. They found themselves approaching the city skyline three hours later with Harry bouncing in his seat.

“I cant wait to show you everything, Lou,” Harry mumbled, eyes locked on what he used to call home.

Louis pulled into the hotel Harry had given him, and he nervously peeked at Harry. Rich, sleek cars parked in the driveway and valet rushed around collecting bags and keys; Louis was not used to this. He glanced down at the shabby steering wheel in front of him and then over at the Ferrari that had pulled up next to them. 

“Are you sure this is okay, H?” Louis bit at his nails. “We can stay at a motel, it’s okay.” He put his truck in park, eyeing a man in a gray valet uniform approach them.

“What did you say when you gave me my Christmas presents? Was it ‘Let me treat you?’ That ring a bell, Louis?” Harry teased him. He poked Louis’s side and opened the car door.

Louis sighed and peered up at the towering building they were sat in front of. No way this hotel was less than thirty five floors. Louis hoped they weren’t near the top.

Louis was right. He stared at the penthouse button in the elevator marked ‘PH,’ the number forty two labeled underneath it. He sighed in relief when the elevator stopped on twenty eight; an almost happy medium, Louis thought.

Harry stopped them outside room two thousand, eight hundred and four. He looked at Louis unsure, not unlocking the door yet. “So, they were pretty booked this weekend, and they only had rooms with king beds and a pullout couch— I can take the couch—"

Louis rolled his eyes and nudged Harry’s side with his own. “Don’t be silly, Harold, we both know I like my cuddles. Now open the door so I can see this view, please.” He smiled sweetly up at Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened and he turned back to the door to unlock it, sliding the key quickly and throwing it open for an impatient Louis. Louis took three steps in before freezing; fully taking in the room.

“Harry, are you sure you’re sure about this?” Louis eyed the complimentary _champagne_ sitting on top of an entrance table. “We can stay here tonight and then go somewhere else tomorrow, it’s okay.”

Harry hugged him from behind, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as his chin rested on Louis’s shoulder. Louis leaned back into it when he whispered, “Don’t worry about it, Lou.”

Louis looked around the room. From what he could see, a small table by the door had a basket of fruit, a bottle of champagne and a glass vase. A little further into the room was a couch and small open kitchenette. Past that was a door that he couldn’t see into. He was scared to go over, knowing he’d have a heart attack from the view. He stumbled out of Harry’s arms and down the hall to what he assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. Harry followed behind him quietly, seemingly unbothered by the luxury around them. Louis stopped in his tracks with Harry running into his back. He had made it a few steps into the bedroom before the view made him stop, his breath catching in his lungs.

"Jesus, Harry, how much did this . . . Actually don't answer that," Louis breathily whispered as he stared through floor to ceiling windows capturing the heart of the city. Rows and rows, seemingly endless, of buildings and skyscrapers took Louis walking right against the clear windows. He pressed his hands against the cool glass, heart caught in his chest. He knew instantly why Harry loved it here. He stared at the ground below him, people appearing as ants and finding cars zooming by as the toys he used to play with as a kid. He could see in between the nooks and crannies of buildings, avenues with small parks and street vendors.

Arms wrapped around his waist again, and Louis let out a small gasp, his breath fogging the window in a cloudy patch. He looked back over his shoulder as Harry rested his chin on it, their faces dangerously close. Louis hoped his gulp was quiet as he eyed Harry's lips.

"Isn't it something, Lou?" Harry asked, equally in awe. He gave Louis's shoulder a quick peck before stepping away from him. "Whoa, look at this!"

Louis turned, following Harry's excitement to take in the room he completely missed. A giant, plush white bed sat in the middle of the room with a half wall acting as the head board and bathroom divider. Louis stared at the bed with a parted mouth, looking from the bed to the windows. The thought of them having a view of the city lights later tonight made Louis blush. It was going to get intimate as hell, Louis thought to himself. Louis shook the thought away when he realized Harry wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Harry?" He called out, walking into the bathroom.

"Lou, look at this tub!" Harry giggled. Louis stared fondly at the boy sat in the bathtub. "There's still a view of the city from here, too!"

"This place is amazing, you did so good with picking it," Louis stared at Harry, still in shook of the room, and watching the way Harry's cheeks flush.

"Thank you," he mumbled quietly into his lap. He looked up at Louis, "Do you want me to show you the best place to get food?"

Louis let out a laugh. "Yeah, we can definitely do that."

After a warm stomach full of pasta from a place a few blocks over, Harry and Louis mindlessly walked around hand in hand, giggling at the pigeons waddling around the sidewalks and too serious men speed walking to nowhere important. They shared an ice cream cone in the park and watched the street lamps flicker on, one by one, before making their back to the hotel room. Louis had been confused why Harry needed to "go get ready" for the concert, but after a half hour on his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through his social medias did he realize Harry was doing his makeup.

Louis stumbled off the bed, throwing his phone down and wandering into the once clean bathroom to find Harry in a cluttered mess of bright makeup and glitter. "I didn't realize it took you this long to put on makeup," Louis said picking up a container of black sparkles.

Harry chuckled, taking the sparkles away from Louis. They both knew what could happen with Louis holding it. "It's not so bad, calming really," Harry shrugged.

"Well whatever you're doing," Louis gestured to Harry's half sparkled face, "I'm sure you're going to look beautiful like always."

Harry blushed, "Thanks, Lou."

"Okay, okay, let me get out of your hair," Louis pulled light at a strand loose from Harry's bun. "I'll be out here when you're ready."

Harry giggled and nodded, already focusing back on dabbing a squishy looking thing across his cheeks. Louis shook his head with a smile.

Another half hour later, Louis spending all his time staring out at the city's lights, locked in his mind, did Harry finally step out of the bathroom. Louis looked up at him, his breathing faltering upon seeing Harry. Earlier he thought the view was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen- that was until he saw Harry.

"Wow," Louis breathed out in a daze. He stood as Harry came closer.

"I, uh, I just have to find my gloss and then I think I'm done with it, and I can just get dressed quickly, and then I was thinking we could get some dinner or a snack," Harry rambled with a small, shy smile.

Louis jumped and quickly dove for his bag sitting on the dresser. "Wait! I have something!" He grabbed the small wrapped tube and walked over to Harry.

“Louis you didn’t need to get me anything! This was your gift,” Harry smiled, shaking his head.

Louis shook his head in disagreement, pushing Harry by his shoulder to sit down on the bed. He stood between Harry’s knees and held out the small wrapped tube. “It’s a thank you for giving me this weekend and showing me the place you love the most.”

Lottie had picked it out for him; he was still completely useless with makeup but for Harry he was trying. He squeezed Harry’s shoulder when he took the gift from Louis. He unwrapped it slowly and smiled when he realized it was lipstick. “Thank you, Louis. This is the perfect shade for tonight,” Harry smiled up at Louis, making him smile back.

“Let me— Can I put it on for you?” Louis mumbled, feeling the air warm around them when Harry nodded slowly. He handed Louis the black and golden tube with parted lips.

Louis stared at the deep red coloring and then back at Harry. Harry was right, this would be perfect on him. His eyelids were simple with [cream colored eyeshadow](https://media.them.us/photos/5ec2a9a7af00484ec1bff3e7/master/w_1600%2Cc_limit/006-EuphoriaMakeupArtist-VogueGlobal-14May20-Courtesy%252520Kirsten%252520Coleman.jpeg) and a dark eyeliner, but underneath where Louis normally had dark, tired bags, Harry had bright red eyeshadow fading back to his hairline above his ear. Black sequins doted the shape of Harry’s eyebrows and Louis wondered how he got them to stick. The only thing missing was coloring on his soft looking lips.

Being careful with the makeup on Harry’s face, Louis tilted his head back using two fingers underneath Harry’s chin. He sucked in a harsh breath, trying to concentrate as he lightly spread the dark lipstick across Harry’s bottom lip. He moved to the top and then wiped his thumb at a part he had messed up on before moving the lipstick away from Harry’s mouth.

His eyes were still locked on Harry’s lips as he rasped out, “Fucking beautiful, Harry.”

Harry pressed his lips together and cleared his throat softly, drawing Louis’s attention back up to his eyes. “Can you help me make sure I don’t get any on my teeth?” Harry asked innocently.

Louis nodded, still unable to move away from Harry. “Of course, what do I need to do?” Louis thought back to watching Lottie bite a napkin after applying her own lipstick, and he thought of moving away to go grab one.

“Just give me your hand,” Harry said already holding Louis’s hand that was under his chin. He brought Louis’s hand up to his mouth, isolating two of Louis’s fingers together before pushing them through his parted lips. He puckered his lips and sucked on Louis’s fingers. Louis gasped and reached for Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry,” he breathed out. When Harry didn’t stop, only pushing in more of the length of Louis’s fingers, Louis’s hand moved to Harry’s neck and then the back of his head; tangling in his hair. “Fuck,” he groaned when Harry pulled back, kissing the palm of Louis’s hand with flushed cheeks. Louis stared down at his palm in a daze, smiling when he saw Harry’s lips printed neatly in red. He looked back up to Harry, who’s eyes were already locked on Louis’s lips, and then dove forward to tangle both his hands in Harry’s hair, pushing him closer to finally connect at the mouth. Louis's tongue darted out to swipe over Harry's bottom lip, tasting the the thick lipstick he had just put on him. Louis pulled away, looking up at Harry to make sure what he had just done was okay, but was pulled back in again.

Harry gasped into Louis’s mouth as Louis bit softly at his bottom lip, big hands clutching Louis’s shirt desperately and pulling him forward. They tumbled onto the bed with Louis on top, laying them down with Louis’s legs bracketing Harry’s. Louis felt his chest tighten, needing a breath of air. He pulled away, his lips tingling and bruised, and then kissed down Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands tangled in his hair and Louis pulled away to pin them next to Harry’s head quickly, not wanting to leave Harry’s skin for too long.

Harry let out a moan when Louis bit the lobe of his ear. “Lou,” He whined. “Wanna— Want to—“

Louis looked up at him. “Want what, H?” He kissed the tip of his nose when Harry didn’t answer, just whined and threw his head back into the sheets as Louis ground down against Harry’s crotch. “Use your words, my pretty boy.”

“Wanna put my mouth on you,” Harry said quietly. “Please,” He pouted a lip. He bucked his hips up into Louis’s continuously and desperately. “Wanna taste you, Lou, been wanting to.”

Louis’s mouth parted. Fuck, was this happening? He nodded his head quickly, unsure how to act right now. He had only dreamed of Harry’s pretty pink lips wrapped around him.

Harry quickly rolled them over, momentarily dizzying Louis, before he started lifting up Louis’s black tee, and soon it was being thrown somewhere in the room. There was a thud indicating the shirt had hit something and made it fall. They paused with Harry in his lap, wide eyes and flushed cheeks, before giggling at each other. Their giggles faded and they were brought back into the space they originally created.

Harry kissed down Louis’s chest, leaving a trail of dark red from his lipstick and sharp bites. Louis gripped Harry’s hair tightly and cupped his cheek softly with his other hand when Harry’s lips stopped, and he looked up at Louis through his lashes. His mouth hovered over the button of Louis’s pants and he looked down at it before making eye contact again; silently asking permission.

Louis nodded quickly. “Please, Harry,” he gasped out. He resisted the urge to buck his clothed hips up to meet Harry’s mouth.

Harry quickly undid Louis’s pants and yanked down when Louis pushed his hips up from the bed, giving them some wiggle room. Harry pulled them down his legs quickly and then threw them over his shoulder. As much as Louis loved Harry’s little giggles and his smile, he hoped they hadn’t hit something this time with Harry’s mouth so close to him. Louis barely had time to think about it more before Harry's teeth nipped at the waistband of his boxers.

Harry pulled back slightly, "Louis, I- I've never done this before."

Louis cupped his cheeks softly. "I haven't either. We can stop, it's okay, really."

Harry quickly shook his head. "Will you pretend it's good even if it's not?" Harry blushed, dipping his head down to rub his cheek over Louis's bulge.

Louis silenced his groan, and furrowed his brows, tilting Harry's face back up to look at him. "Hey, hey, none of that. You, Harry, drive me wild in every sense. I already know you're going to be so good, baby," Louis murmured softly. Harry let out a soft whine, making Louis's ears perk up, so he continued, "You're such a good boy, my beautiful boy." Harry's flush darkened and spread past his cheeks, down his neck.

Harry nodded softly, breathing a little heavier as he pulled Louis's boxers down. Louis gasped as his dick hit the cool hotel air, and he grasped the back of Harry's head harder. He smiled quickly up at Louis through his lashes before taking the head of Louis's dick in his mouth. Louis threw his head back with a silent groan, overly pleasured. He felt a puff of air against his thigh as Harry lowered his mouth, taking the whole length of Louis in as he started to bobble.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis gasped. He opened his eyes and made sure to look Harry in the eyes to say, "You're doing so good, baby, so fucking good."

Harry moaned lightly, making Louis shudder under him as Harry pulled back to dive back in, his hand coming up to the part of Louis's dick he couldn't fit in his mouth. Louis pet over his curls, raking over his scalp to make Harry moan again. Harry kept a rhythmic motion of bobbing his head back down onto Louis and jerking him off simultaneously. Louis moaned, digging his heels into the bed to keep from thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry noticed and wrapped his free hand around Louis's ankle, fingers dragging dangerously deep into his skin and up his calf. Louis arched up into Harry, releasing a moan and pulling harshly on his hair as Harry hollowed his cheeks more.

"I'm gonna come, Harry, fuck," Louis moaned. "Just like that, please, so good."

Louis's eyes rolled back and he arched further into Harry's mouth, letting out high moans and as his stomach tightened with warmth. He felt like he was going a million miles a second, his heart beating sharply, and skin prickling with a cold sweat before he was coming into Harry's tight, warm mouth. His hands tightened in Harry's hair and then released slowly, petting him softly.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis groaned out when he noticed Harry swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing red across the bottom of one of his cheeks. Harry gave him one last long lick, dragging his tongue from his base to his head, kissing it softly before smiling softly at Louis.

"Was I okay?" Harry asked innocently, eyes gleaming with a soft sheen of tears and arousal.

Louis laughed airily, "So much better than okay, baby. Absolutely perfect." Louis sat up quickly, wanting to share what Harry had just done for him. He pulled Harry on top of him, feeling Harry hard through his sweatpants, and kissing him. "Want you on your stomach, Harry."

Harry nodded, and haphazardly sliding off Louis onto the bed. "What are you going to do, Lou?" He slurred slightly.

"I want a taste of you, too, H," Louis smirked. He set his hands on Harry's waist, "Can I take these off?"

Harry nodded again, "Please Louis, please."

Louis yanked them down at the same speed Harry had done with his. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him; smooth, pale thighs contrasted with shiny baby blue panties resting deliciously against Harry's ass. His hands latched onto Harry's cheeks, squeezing the silky fabric covering mounds of pale flesh.

"Fuck, Harry, just when I think I know everything about you," Louis mumbled, kissing the top of the band. "Keep me on my toes all the time."

Harry giggled, looking over his shoulder, "Was hoping something would happen, wore them just for you."

Louis vibrated against Harry. Harry wanted this, too; he was hoping something would happen, too. "So beautiful, baby," He whispered, his lips pressed against one of Harry's cheeks, nipping harshly before pressing a kiss to the spot. His dragged a finger down between Harry's ass, pressing lightly through the silk at Harry's hole.

Louis stared down at Harry in front of him; head in the pillow muffling his unending whines, hands grasping the white sheets— practically ripping them, and his beautiful pale ass in the air. Louis wanted to touch every inch of him. He ripped Harry’s silky baby blue panties down his thighs, mouth watering at the way Harry gasped when they brushed over his hard dick. Harry tried to follow the sensation of relief by grinding down, his dick just barely hitting the mattress, and his hole clenching on nothing.

“Louis,” he choked out a groan. His head picking up from the pillow and looking over his shoulder at Louis. His eyes watered and his cheeks flushed bright. He looked so desperate.

“I’ve got you, H,” Louis murmured, his hand squeezing and spreading Harry’s ass, forcing him to turn back into the pillow. He ducked down to nip at Harry’s cheek again, jolting Harry in surprise and pleasure.

As Louis looked down at Harry, it reminded him of a video he had seen once. It was the only porn he had ever watched and he only lasted a couple of minutes before shutting his laptop closed, and throwing it to the side in embarrassment. At the time, the idea of a man licking out another had terrified him, but now Louis understood. He craved to eat Harry out, feel him come undone on his tongue and fingers only, and hear the noises he’d make while doing it. He leaned down, swiping his tongue tentatively over Harry's hole, pulling back to see it clench.

"Please," Harry cried. His curls slid off his back, revealing a light blush on his back.

Louis's tongue lapped at him again, this time more confidently. He swirled it around his hole before pushing it in further, the tip just now pushing in and out of Harry. Harry let out a gasp, back caving in and pushing his ass up into Louis more. As Louis continuously dipped his tongue in, he reached his hand around to Harry's mouth, forcing his fingers inside. Harry lapped greedily at them, whining desperately around them. Louis pulled them out and added one with his tongue eliciting a whimper from Harry. He pushed his finger fully in, pulling away to watch Harry as he curled his finger into him.

"Louis!" Harry moaned, "Right these, please don't stop, don't stop." He looked back over his shoulder at Louis, eyes tearing and dark with want.

Louis added a second finger, curling his fingers and rubbing over the same spot with each thrust. Louis's mind went into a frenzy realizing he was the one making Harry feel this good. He smirked to himself and dragged his tongue from Harry's balls to his hole; basking in the cries Harry was making. He pulled his fingers out and pounded them back in, remembering where to curl them. He continued until Harry's cries got louder and then he was releasing over the bed and his stomach. Louis slowly pulled his fingers out, pressing an innocent kiss to Harry's hole.

Harry rolled over on his back, careful not to lie in his own come, and made grabby hands for Louis. Louis smiled and flopped down on top of him with a huff. He pulled back the covers next to Harry before rolling them over and pulling the white sheet over them.

“Always wanted to put makeup on you,” Harry laughed. “Not sure this was how I thought it’d get there but I’m definitely not complaining.” Harry looked up at Louis and tried to wipe a few marks of lipstick off of his neck.

“Did you— This wasn’t a one night only kind of thing, right? Like, this isn’t the thrill of the city for you?” Louis asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head quickly, long curls tickling Louis’s bare chest. “No! No, Lou— Are you— Was this a one time thing for you?”

Louis let a nervous laugh while shaking his head. “Harry, I knew I wanted you to be mine when you turned around and looked at me on your first day.”

“What?” Harry squawked. “I was so nervous, I probably looked like a sweating lunatic and that’s when you knew? No introductions just judging my cover?”

Louis genuinely laughed. He hugged Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head. “What are you on about? Your cover?”

“What’s that saying? Judging a book by its cover? All you saw was my cover!” Harry squealed when Louis dug his fingers into his side. He hid his face in Louis’s chest and pressed a maroon kiss to his tanned skin.

“Well you have a beautiful cover, H. The more I got to know you though, you continued to captivate me from cover to cover,” Louis smiled down at Harry. Hearing his pretty boy giggle in amusement made him melt, completely powerless to Harry.

“Hey, my story isn’t over yet,” Harry pouted playfully, peering up at Louis through his lashes.

Louis nodded in agreement. “Nowhere near, my beautiful Harold, but trust me you’ll still have me captivated and unable to put you down no matter where we are and who we turn out to be.” Louis cupped one of Harry’s cheeks softly. “Want to read every word and every page of your story if you’ll let me.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed a bright red, matching his smudged eyeshadow. “Louis that was really cheesy. Just ask me out normally, please,” he teased, leaning into Louis’s touch. 

Louis let out a startled laugh. “Harold,” he said sternly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, trying to come off angry, but looking like child instead. “ _Lewis_.”

“Harry,” Louis smiled as he watched Harry break into a grin. He poked a dimple and squirmed when Harry turned his head to lightly bite his pointer finger. “Harold, I’m trying to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

His stomach fluttered at the idea. There was no way he’d ever think this day was real. He’d have to pinch himself later.

When Harry looked at him seriously, aside from a small glimmer of mischief in his sparkling green eyes, Louis continued. “Thank you. Now that I have your fullest attention. Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend, Harry?”

Louis had always thought Harry’s smiles were the biggest and brightest, but the smile he gave Louis just now? That was something different— better. Louis thinks he’ll never forget this smile. His eyes crinkled with joy, eyes watered from the stretch of his mouth, lips spreading as wide as they can with dimples popping. His pink tongue poked through his teeth, maybe even pinching it a bit from the press of cute bunny teeth. His hands came up to rest on his cheeks to hide their rosiness, elbows lightly digging into Louis’s chest, and long fingers covering his face. 

“I thought you’d never ask, Lou.”

The pair quickly got redressed, and Harry hurried to fix his makeup, not realizing they had missed any chances of getting food, and would probably be late to the concert. When Harry came out of the bathroom wearing the black dress Louis had gotten him for his birthday, Louis almost risked the whole concert. He let out a long whistle as Harry did a spin for him with a blush high on his cheeks, blurring with the red eyeshadow he retouched.

They practically ran to the concert hall, hands clasped tightly with stupidly wide grins on their faces. They packed in tight somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Harry draped over his back, his arms wrapped around Louis's waist, swaying to the music. Louis laughed when the lights darkened and Harry let out a gasp as LEON walked on stage.

"Louis! Louis, it's her!" Harry giggled happily in his ear.

Louis buzzed as she sang, Harry swaying softly against him and whispering the lyrics of each song in his ear. When the opening chords of _[Pink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54BA6zVsj4I) _played, Harry tightened his grip on Louis, whisper getting louder with each word. "If you knew how many times I turned into a fool over you. If you knew how many hours my mind spent on you. Yeah I know it's crazy, I know it's crazy I'm a fool for you. Oh, I'm a fool for you," Harry pressed a kiss to Louis's jaw.

Louis turned in his arms, cupping Harry's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. He was here, in a crowded hall somewhere in the city, kissing his beautiful Harry. Surrounded by so many people and he still only saw Harry. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Later that night, after the concert, they wrapped each other in their arms under the blankets; come stains be damned, Louis had never been happier.

“Just us,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s skin. He pressed a soothing kiss to Harry’s chest and then looked up at him.

“Just us,” he promised back, a hand rubbing up and down Louis’s back.

Louis pulled the sheets up and around them, sheltering them from the world around them. He felt warm and happy, and safe with Harry. In that moment, it felt like forever with Harry.

It was a month after their dazed city weekend, a whole month of dating bliss when they heard the announcement in first period biology class. Louis was doodling in Harry's notes making Harry giggle at his awful drawing of their teacher when the intercom crackled to life with the morning announcements. Mister Preston quieted the class and leaned against his desk, eyeing Harry and Louis in the back. Louis shrugged him off, continuing to doodle oblivious to Harry nudging his foot.

He looked up confused. "What's up, H?"

"Did you just hear that?" Harry smiled shyly. He tuck a curl behind his ear, his cheeks warming.

"No, did they have to drain the pool again or something?" Louis put his pencil down, turning to Harry.

Harry squawked out a laugh, covering his mouth as people started to look at them. "What do you mean again?"

"At the beginning of the year, like a week before you got here, Sarah Green gave Spencer Dean a hand-"

"No, no, oh my god, please stop, Lou," Harry's eyes widened. "I was just in there for gym the other day."

Louis gave a fake wince, and eyed him. "Tough break, baby, looks like we can't do anything for a while."

"Louis," Harry giggled. "That's not- They announced prom."

Louis peered up at Harry. He didn't even think he'd ever go to his prom, but was Harry asking him to go? Was he okay with them going together, like in front of their whole class? Harry's smile dimmed the longer Louis stared at him.

"Do- Did you want to go?" Louis asked quietly as the intercom let out a shocking feedback, signaling the announcements were over.

Harry's blush appeared again, darker and spread further down his face and under his shirt. "I only want to go if you're next to me."

"Better pick out a suit color and tell me how to match, dancing queen," Louis smiled, ignoring the anxious feeling growing in his chest.

Harry beamed at Louis with a small squeal making Louis forget about his growing fear. For the rest of class, they ignored the discussion of cell division as Louis listened to Harry ramble about color tones and suit designs. He didn't know what any of it meant, but he watched in fondness as Harry grew more excited as the class period went on.

Two weeks later Louis found himself at Harry's door in a gray suit with baby blue ("No, Louis it's not 'baby blue', it's Louis blue, after your eyes.") accents, and a small white rose boutonnière. He nervously knocked three times before the door swung open. Anne stood with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Louis, you look so handsome," She fanned her eyes with a smile. "Please come in, come in." She ushered him into the living room where Tabitha was sitting with a book. She looked up with a smile.

"My, my, Louis, look at you." She set her book down to get up and hug Louis tightly.

"You know how Harry is, he'll be down in a minute, darling," Anne smiled.

Tabitha leaned close to Louis, whispering, "Just so you know, we'll be at yours all night long with a few bottles of wine." She winked, and nudged Louis's shoulder.

Louis gaped at her, "Tabitha!"

"Mom!" Anne said, mirroring Louis's expression.

Tabitha waved them off, sitting back down with her book. "What? They're teenagers and it's not like they can get pregnant. Where's your fun, Annie?"

Louis laughed, eyes darting over to Anne who was smiling now, too. His laughing was cut short when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned, mouth dropping at Harry; sweet, beautiful Harry. His Harry.

Louis's eyes swept down Harry's body; blue suit adorned with light pink and white roses twisting together with their vines, buttoned up to show a white blouse tied in a bow loosely around his neck, and black heeled boots. Louis had never seen anyone more stunning in his life. Harry smiled shyly, blush mixing with a light sparkly shimmer across his cheeks and [eyelids painted a matching blue](https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/screen-shot-2019-08-20-at-15-53-48-1566312855.png) batting thick lashes. Louis watched the glimmer of diamonds framing the blue eye shadow with each step Harry took towards him. Louis resisted the urge of pulling Harry closer by the back of his neck in fear of messing up his long hair being pushed back by matching blue sparkling pins forming the shape of a minimalistic crown.

"Harry," Louis breathed. "You look- fuck, you look breath taking, baby."

Harry giggled, cheeks flaming as Tabitha snickered quietly. Fuck, Louis forgot they weren't alone.

"I mean- Uh, so beautiful- Uh, Harry," Louis said quickly glancing at Anne and Tabitha.

"You look perfect, Louis," Harry mumbled, holding Louis's hand softly.

Louis looked at Harry in awe. Louis wasn't even nervous about going to prom anymore, he didn't care who saw how in love he was with Harry. Harry was so gentle and special, and it made his chest tighten with warmth just being in his presence. Louis dazedly stared at their hands and then up at Harry, a smile gracing his face when he saw Harry biting his glossy bottom lip with a small quirk of his lips.

A shutter of a camera snapped Louis out of his Harry induced trance, and they both turned to Anne. "What? We need at least one picture to show at the wedding."

"Okay, Annie, let's give them their space," Tabitha waved Anne out of the living room. "Louis, don't forget what I said."

Louis laughed and nodded, cheeks warming as Harry turned to him with furrowed brows. "What did she say?"

"Don't worry about it my beautiful boy, let me pin this thing to you," Louis held up the flower. "Don't tell my boyfriend I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to this stuff," Louis whispered.

Harry giggled and the last of any unease drifted out of Louis.

Louis knew what was coming when he walked in with Harry on his arm, but he never knew the staring would continue throughout the night. Even his friends stared at him like he had two heads, granted he hadn't really talked to them since Harry moved here, but it wasn't like he was a stranger to them. Louis let Harry lead him along to talk to different students, all gushing over Harry's suit and how they matched perfectly. Eventually Harry pulled him into the crowd of students dancing, and he followed Harry's giggling without uncertainty.

They swayed softly under the darkened blue lights for what felt like a few minutes but when Louis looked up at the clock, he was surprised they had been dancing for over an hour. Even with the hazy smell of gym and overly fragrant teenagers, Louis was unaware of it all and had no cares wrapped in the arms of Harry. Harry’s warm body hugged Louis tightly as he shifted to nuzzle into Louis’s neck. Louis could ignore all the stares when he was stuck in Harry’s bubble. He felt safe, bright, and happy.

“Louis,” Harry mumbled, breathing against Louis. “Thank you.”

Louis ran a hand down the back of Harry’s head and to his lower back. “Anything you want, I’ll give you that and more. I’ll try my hardest to do it.”

Harry hummed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis’s neck. The song switched to Katy Perry’s [_Last Friday Night_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlyXNRrsk4A) making Harry pull away. Before he could get too far, Louis pulled him back in. Louis’s hand dipped lower, briefly clutching Harry’s ass and dragging slowly up his back, under his suit blazer.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, H,” Louis murmured in his ear sending a shiver through Harry’s body. “Take my breath away every time I see you.”

"Louis," Harry whined. "Can we- Do you want to leave?"

"You want to leave, baby?" Louis teased, dragging his nails harshly against the back of his neck.

Harry whimpered hotly against his ear. "Please don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Louis asked, watching Harry's eyes darken as he pulled the tie loose from around Harry's neck. He glanced around the gym, making sure no one was watching him trying undress Harry.

"I want to leave so you can fuck me, Louis," Harry whispered, his eyes also following people around them.

Louis laughed, "There you go, baby, using your words. Now be a good boy and go say bye to your friends while I grab our things."

Harry nodded quickly, pressing a kiss to Louis's mouth before dashing away. Louis stared after him, chuckling as he watched Harry ramble with his hands to a group of girls at a table.

They stumbled into Harry's house with a mess of kisses and desperate touches. Louis can't remember who started it but he vaguely remembers slamming Harry against the front door as soon as it had closed, and surging up for a dirty kiss. There were frantic touches to remove as many clothes as they could without falling down the stairs, but it all seemed to cease once they got to Harry's room. The touches slowed but were still constant as Louis dragged his fingertips down Harry's chest, nails scraping over his pebbled nipples. Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants shakily making them both exhale softly into the other's mouth. Once he pulled them down and Harry kicked them off, he worked on his own with the help of Harry; too much in a haze seeing Harry's strappy black panties barely containing his hard, leaking dick.

"Get on the bed, my beautiful boy," Louis murmured, pressing a sheering kiss to his lips before pushing him backwards.

Louis eyed him as he mindlessly dropped the needle on the record Harry just got. The room filled with Lana del Rey's _[Let Me Love You Like a Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nj9QqP-ce4E)_ as Louis slowly crept towards Harry sprawled out on his bed. The room was softly lit with the glow of the yellow street lamps outside and Louis thought Harry absolutely glowed in it. He slid a hand up Harry's chest, watching as goosebumps grew in his wake. He cupped Harry's cheek and leaned down to kiss him deeply. He kneeled on the bed above Harry and lowered his body to rest on top of Harry before he slowly kissed down Harry's jaw and neck, leaving marks as he went. Harry let out a whine when his lips sucked on one of Harry's nipples. He traced his tongue the rest of the way down Harry's body, swirling it on his belly button before giving the head of his dick a lick. Harry whimpered, arching up towards Louis, and then grasped Louis's hair when he blew over his head. Louis pulled back to take Harry in.

"God you- You're so beautiful, Harry," Louis whispered, afraid to break the trance they were both in. "I've never felt like this for anyone before."

Harry's face softened and his eyes watered. He cupped Louis's cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb. "You were right, you know."

"About what?" Louis asked with a kiss to Harry's thumb.

"When I turned around on my first day, I knew I could love you," Harry smiled warmly. "Just never knew loving you could be so easy."

Louis laughed, leaning down and pressing kisses all over Harry's face. "I love you, Harry, so much."

"Are you going to fuck me with all of that love you're proclaiming?" Harry smiled playfully.

Louis laughed again, nipping at his ear before rolling his body over to Harry's nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. Louis placed them at the corner of the bed above Harry's head and then slowly pulled down Harry's panties. His fingers danced slowly over Harry's dick, sliding his thumb over the slit and gathering precome. He sucked it off as Harry whimpered and shuddered beneath him. He manhandled Harry into bending his knees, his own body resting between them, rutting slowly together as their bodies aligned. Harry's hands moved to push down Louis's boxers, and finally they were fully skin on skin. Louis reached for the lube, slicking his fingers before brushing one against Harry's hole, and then pushing inside. Louis took a second finger and joined it with his first, kissing the whimpers from Harry's mouth.

"Another, please, Lou, please," Harry whispered with a cry.

Louis nodded, pushing another and curling his fingers the way he knew Harry liked. "You're doing so good, H, so good. Can't wait to feel you," Louis kissed his nose as Harry mewled.

"Lou- Louis, want you- I'm going to come if you keep going, please," Harry breathily gasped out, his heels pressing into the back of Louis's thighs.

Louis nodded, removing his fingers before he quickly reached for the condom. Harry took it from him with shaking hands, eyes locked on Louis as he opened it and rolled it over Louis's dick. Louis let out a breath as he grabbed the lube again. "We can stop anytime, Harry, I mean it. I know you're a good boy and you'd tell me, but if it hurts please stop me," Louis murmured as he jerked his dick with lube.

Harry nodded profusely, "I know, Lou, I know."

Louis leaned over, kissing him again and coaxing his tongue inside Harry's mouth as he nudged himself slowly into Harry. His hands reached for Harry's, joining them and bringing them above Harry's head. Once Louis bottomed fully inside Harry, he pulled back to groan, his forehead pressing against Harry's.

"Fuck, Harry, you feel so good, baby," Louis breathed out, kissing the tip of Harry's nose.

"Please move, oh god, please," Harry whimpered out, eyes tearful and dark.

Louis responded by pulling out and slowly moving his hips back forward again with a moan. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis's waist, bringing them even closer. Louis snapped his hips against Harry's, loving the moan that Harry let out. Harry threw his head back with a whimper and Louis latched onto his neck, mouth sucking hard below his ear as he continued his rhythm.

"You like that, don't you?" Louis gritted out, holding back his own moans.

Harry cried out again, "Fuck, love it Louis, love you so much, please."

"That's right, baby," Louis moaned. "I'm the only one who's made you feel like this."

Louis thrusted hard, listening to his slick skin hitting Harry's. Harry's heel slipped from Louis's back, now digging into his ass as he cried out, and broke the tight hold Louis had on his hands, bringing them up to Louis's back. He raked his nails down Louis's back, trying to find a good grip.

"First and- and only," Harry whimpered.

Louis felt the warmth in his stomach building and let out a small growl. Harry was his, his now and forever. He reached down between them to stroke Harry's dick at the same pace as he fucked him.

"Oh fuck, Louis-" Harry broke off in a moan. "Louis I'm going to come- Fuck, Louis, please don't stop, please- Fuck," He babbled.

Louis groaned into Harry's neck, biting and sucking, anything to hold himself off for a few seconds as he continued to fuck into Harry. He felt Harry tense underneath him and then relax with a cry, feeling him spasm through his orgasm. He continued fucking Harry as his high started to settle.

"That's it, Harry," Louis moaned, feeling his own release. "So good for me."

Louis let out a final moan, fucking Harry hard as he came, and then slowing when it became too sensitive for both of them. He gently pulled out of Harry, and kissed him. It was a clashing of teeth as both of them were smiling, and Harry let out a giggle. Louis pulled away from Harry, standing on shaky legs, and tossing his condom in the trash by Harry's desk. He dropped a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before disappearing from the room for a wet washcloth. He cleaned them both up, throwing the used cloth somewhere in the room, and settling down next to Harry.

He looked up at Harry, happily resting in his arms. "So," Louis traced Harry's collarbones. "First and only, huh?" He teased.

Harry laughed. "You weren't complaining when it got you off."

Louis hummed softly, nosing at Harry's jaw. "I liked the sound of it, that's all."

Harry's thumb rubbed over Louis's jaw. "Shut up, and cuddle me, Lewis."

Louis chuckled and held onto Harry tighter. "Tabitha told me to fuck you tonight by the way."

Harry lightly slapped Louis's chest. "She did not."

"She did, your mom was there, too," Louis smirked up at Harry.

"I don't want to talk about this," Harry groaned.

"So talk to me about something else."

They stayed up all night, talking about all the big dreams they wouldn't pursue and their family quirks; where Harry's dad was, and how Louis's walked out; making secret promises to never do the same to each other. They talked about how they would set up their make believe house, and where it would be. They talked about Harry and Niall going to the city zoo on Niall's birthday every year, and how they both pretended they'd never seen the exhibits before. They talked until the birds chirped, the sun just starting to peak through the hazy, warming fog. They talked until they just laid in their own silence, when everything felt still and their lives had felt right all eighteen years, and not just in past short months they knew each other. When the sun appeared through Harry's white knitted curtain they weren't talking anymore, sleeping in peace with smiles on their tired faces.

From prom night until graduation, the late night talks Harry and Louis had were ones filled with promises of sunsets on the lake with wine stained kisses, a house in the outskirts of the city with a big yard for children to play in, and living their remaining years— old and gray, somewhere like Fiji or Bora Bora boring their grandchildren of stories told time and time again. They played house in their minds; picturing Louis feeding a chubby faced little girl and Harry cooking away in the kitchen chasing off Louis and a sticky fingered little tot trying to sneak a taste. Maybe one night they would host a neighborhood barbecue with all their kids and kid’s friends. They lived safely in their dreams, hoping they could turn it all into a reality later on.

The day they graduated out on the football field with the June sun shining down on them, Harry had pulled Louis away from everyone and out to the baseball field after the ceremony. Louis had followed with furrowed brows but like always, Louis followed with no questions asked.

Once they were safely inside the dugout, Harry wiggled his eyebrows and pushed Louis against a chain linked fence. His hands slid up and down Louis’s chest as he peered at him suggestively. “How does it feel to be a man now, Tomlinson?”

Louis barked out a laugh. “Graduating high school makes me a man?” Harry nodded, trying not to laugh. Louis hummed and leaned up to whisper in Harry’s ear, “If I’m just a man now, what was I last night when I was—“

“Louis!” Harry gasped and then giggled. He swatted at Louis’s chest. “Don’t make this like that, you dirty boy.”

Louis scoffed. He rubbed over one of Harry’s nipples through his thin white tank top. Louis rolled the bud of it between his fingers through his top eliciting a soft moan from Harry. He dropped his forehead against Louis’s, shutting his eyes tightly. “Don’t act like you dragged me out here to talk about my manliness,” Louis said pushing Harry’s bright blue velvet blazer off his shoulders and throwing it on the bench. Louis brushed his lips against Harry’s, pulling away when Harry leaned in. He let out a whine, trying again to catch Louis’s lips.

“Lou, want your mouth, please,” Harry said with a pout. He cupped Louis’s face with his hands and tried again. He let out a content sigh when Louis gave in. Their mouths parting with gasps— wanting the other just as much. Harry deepened their kiss by tilting his head and coaxing Louis’s tongue to meet in the middle with his own.

Louis pulled away with a chaste kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Remind me again how many scholarships you got.” He pressed his lips to Harry’s neck, licking and sucking his way down to Harry’s exposed collarbones and then taking his time back up to Harry’s face.

“Uh— Three, I got three,” Harry gasped, a hand pulling at Louis’s hair when he bit particularly hard at the spot under his ear.

“My smart, smart, beautiful boy,” Louis nipped the top of his ear. With Harry distracted, he slipped a hand down and cupped Harry through his matching dress pants. Harry let out a moan with his face falling into Louis’s neck. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded quickly, his curls bouncing against Louis’s chest. “I am, Louis, I am. I promise,” he breathed out desperately. Louis could tell he was trying not to push up against Louis’s hand, wanting to please Louis.

“And good boys get rewarded, don’t they, Harry?” Louis palmed over him getting a breathy huff from Harry, but no answer. His palm flattened down harder, unmoving in the way Harry probably wanted but still pushing closer to his cock. “Answer me, H.”

Harry whimpered, his leg twitched against Louis’s. “Y-Yes, Louis.”

“I know you’re a smart boy. If you’ve gotten three scholarships, how many orgasms do you think I’ll give you?” Louis unbuttoned his dress pants, sliding a hand in and over the silk panties Harry was wearing. His other hand reached around to grab Harry’s ass, squeezing harshly making Harry startle and grind against Louis.

“Three, fuck,” Harry panted in Louis’s ear. He pressed quick kisses to the side of Louis’s cheek.

“So good, baby,” Louis mumbled, rutting against Harry. “Tell me how you want them.” He squeezed Harry’s cock though the silk, basking in the whines Harry made. “Did so well— Was such a good boy, you get to pick.”

“Want your mouth, want your hands— Want anything you’ll give me, Louis, please,” Harry preened. His pants were warm against Louis’s neck as he kept rocking against his hand.

Louis flipped them around, slamming Harry back against the chain fence while being gentle with his head, and dropped to his knees, uncaring of his own dress pants in the sandy dirt. He quickly took his black tee off and threw it in the direction of the benches behind him. Harry’s hands gripped Louis’s hair roughly as Louis pulled his dress pants down to reveal white silk panties. A small pink bow sat at the top, right under the head of Harry’s dick like a present for Louis.

“So pretty for me, baby,” Louis murmured, pressing a kiss to the bow. He pulled away just a hair to press his tongue flat against it, practically drooling at the sound Harry let out. He raked his fingernails up and down Harry’s thighs as he continued to lick at his head through the panties. Louis lapped at it heavier, Harry’s precum soaking through his panties and making Louis hungrier.

Harry grasped his hair harder when Louis finally pulled down his panties. “Please, Louis,” he begged. “Been your good boy.”

Louis looked up at him; his head was thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. His pink lips looked bitten and raw, and almost matched the color of his cheeks. “So good,” he mumbled before taking Harry into his mouth.

Louis hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue against the length of Harry’s cock as he pushed closer. His hands held Harry’s thighs tightly, marking them red under his fingertips and claiming Harry as his. He stayed still and pushed Harry’s thighs towards him repeatedly. Harry, under a cloud of pleasure, got the signal and quickly fucked into Louis’s mouth. Louis moaned around him and peered upwards at Harry. He was staring down at Louis, biting his lip and holding back his moans. His thrusts were sloppy when they locked eyes, Harry’s hips stuttering as he let out a gasp.

Louis’s eyes and throat burned raw but he let Harry continue— wanted him to continue, as Harry pushed his length down his mouth; Louis’s nose briefly hitting Harry’s little patch of pubic hair between his thighs. One of his hands left Harry’s thigh to squeeze at Harry’s ass. He slipped it between his cheeks and pressed his thumb dryly against Harry’s hole. He let Harry’s thrusts press the tip of his finger in and out until Harry let out a broken sob, pulling out of Louis’s mouth and coming on his chest with a cry of Louis’s name.

“Louis,” Harry whimpered. He reached out, dragging his fingers through his own cum and raising it up to his mouth. He sucked a finger into his mouth and moaned, licking it clean. When he released his finger, Louis watched in a daze as he reached around to his ass and rubbed the others against his hole. “Want you—“ He let out a soft moan. “You to fuck me, Louis.”

Louis kissed the top of each of his thighs. “Don’t have a condom, H,” Louis sighed. He trailed kisses from his belly button to his red and already half hard cock. He nosed at it hearing Harry hiss at the sensitivity.

Harry pulled him up, chanting, “Don’t care, don’t care, please Louis, please.” Before Louis could protest, Harry was turned around, ass out to Louis and eyeing him over his shoulder. “Said I could have whatever— Want this, want to feel you, Lou. Please, Lou, use my cum to open me,” he begged quickly as Louis’s face turned from skeptical to something sure.

Louis nodded. “Are you sure, H?” Harry let out a drawn out needy “Yes” before Louis wiped the cum off his chest and pushed a finger into Harry. He held onto Harry’s hip with a hand as the other thrusted inside of him, he added another finger as Harry’s head dropped against the fence with breathy _Ah, ah, ah_ ’s. He rubbed over Harry’s prostate relentlessly, not giving him a chance to catch his breath between each thrust.

When Louis had him begging, he decided Harry was prepped enough and unbuttoned his pants, dropping them and his boxers around his ankles. He took the last bit of cum off his chest and pumped his own cock a few times, mixing his own precum with Harry’s. Pleasure rolled off him knowing he was the first— and hopefully the only, to feel Harry bare like this. The head of his cock brushed against Harry’s hole and Harry sighed pushing back into it. He slowly pushed into Harry until his hips connected with Harry’s ass and he stilled. He heard Harry take in a deep breath before he looked back at Louis.

“Please, Lou, fuck me,” he said. He shook his hips, grinding back on Louis to show him he was okay. “Want you to fuck me.”

Louis nodded, grabbing onto Harry’s hip with one hand and the other tangling a fist into Harry’s curls. “Going to fuck you good, H. Want to make you feel so good.” Louis pulled his hips back, snapping them hard and fast back into Harry’s ass. Harry’s mouth dropped open in pleasure, letting out a silent wail, and his eyes closing with tears at the corners. “Bet you want to feel this tomorrow, right Harry? When we’re at dinner with everyone? Want to— Want to be able to feel me still in you with people around?” Louis panted out against harsh smacking of skin on skin.

Harry let out a moan, trying to nod his head. “Always want you in me— Louis!”

“Maybe— Maybe I should get you a plug?” Louis moaned picturing Harry walking around with a pink sparkling plug in his ass, silky underwear pushing against it with each step and any movement making it rub deliciously against Harry’s prostrate. “Fill you with my— Fuck, my come and keep it inside you.”

Harry let out a whimper, tears falling from his eyes as he shook. His body was growing limp in Louis’s hold and his moans were turning into raw cries. After a particularly hard thrust right to his prostate, Harry let out a strangled moan, clenching around Louis. “Lou— Louis! Fuck, I’m coming, I’m—“ His throat strained as he groaned, cum smacking against his chest and fence.

Louis’s thrusts were getting sloppy as he groaned and snapped his hips again, then twice more. “Fuck, H— So tight—“ He moaned out, orgasming and slumping against Harry’s bent body.

Harry’s legs shook as he calmed himself down, front pressed into the fence as Louis held him up by his waist. Louis carefully slid out of him, feeling his cum drip out against his length.

“So good for me, Harry, such a good boy,” Louis said softly, moving Harry’s hair to one side and kissing his bare shoulder. “Let’s go to the bench, okay, H?” When Harry nodded, he helped him lay down, his feet resting on Louis’s thighs as he sat next to him, gently massaging Harry’s legs. “Did so good for me, baby,” Louis cooed.

“Have one more,” Harry said sitting up, resting on his elbows. He looked ruined; face bright red, tear stains down his cheeks with smudged silver eyeshadow and sparkles, and lips bitten raw. His hair was pushed in all different directions and curls tangled.

“Oh, H, you were so good for me. It’s okay if we don’t do all three,” Louis said, raising Harry’s foot up to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to his ankle.

Harry shook his head, a small frown forming on his face. “Want it all, Lou, please.”

Louis nodded. “Tell me if you’re too sensitive, don’t want to hurt you.” Harry smiled at him, and laid back down.

“Want you to pick,” Harry murmured. “You make me feel so good and you know me so well— Want to give you a treat, too.” Harry looked at him through hooded eyes and palmed over himself.

Louis watched in awe. “Want to eat you out— Taste myself in your tight ass.”

Harry let out a breathy gasp, nodding and ready to move. “How do you want me?”

Louis laid back on the bench and patted his chest. “Want you to ride my face, baby.” Harry’s eyes widened as he carefully got up and hovered over Louis. Louis maneuvered him around, eventually getting Harry to plant his feet firmly on the ground, ass in Louis’s face, and laying half on top of Louis’s side. “You ready, my beautiful boy?” Louis asked as Harry slightly bounced on top of him.

“Yes, Louis, please,” Louis could hear his smile.

Louis pulled Harry's hips back, his tongue darting out and lapping at Harry's hole greedily. He groaned at the first taste of himself on his tongue, plunging his tongue deeper through the tight ring of raw muscle in hunger. Harry dropped his head onto Louis's thighs with a breathy cry, biting softly at it to try and muffle himself. Louis pulled back, tongue dragging from Harry's hole to his balls, sucking one into his mouth. Harry let out another cry, fingers digging into the bench and Louis's thigh. Louis released it and kissed his way back to Harry's hole, he stared at it, come still slowly dripping down and rim raw red, clenching-- waiting for Louis. He grasped Harry's cheeks harder, pulling them to let Louis suck at his rim with ease before thrusting his tongue back in. Louis continued repeatedly, tongue shoving its way as far as Louis could go until Harry shook with pleasure, gasps falling from his mouth. Harry's body slumped on Louis's, and he let out a last high breathed whine before come splattered against Louis's stomach. Louis gave a final lick, smiling to himself as Harry let out another hushed groan into his skin.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry whimpered. "Maybe I should've applied for that fourth one."

Louis laughed, looking over Harry's body at him. "How do you still have so much energy?" He tapped Harry's leg, and Harry stood, laying back down on Louis with their chests together. Louis brushed a curl behind Harry's ear tenderly. "You okay?"

Harry smiled cheekily up at him. "Never been better, _baby_."

They spent the remaining hours of the evening laying on Louis’s graduation gown in the out field. They stared up at the stars and held each other close, sharing hushed _I love you_ ’s. They didn’t know what the future would bring, but for now they had each other and that’s all they needed.

When the morning sun peeked out from behind the lush green country hills and the birds sung, they tiredly hauled each other up and to Louis’s truck. As Louis drove them back to his house, he released the tension in his shoulders he didn’t know he had and came to that he wasn’t concerned about his future anymore. When Louis looked over at his beautiful boy resting his head against the window, eyelashes feathered out over his pink cheeks, the sun radiating over his glowing face, and a warm hand clutching his; he only saw hope.

8 Years Later . . .

Louis jogged past Kenneth, the cute buttoned nosed senior man who sat behind a grand black and gold desk at the front of his apartment building. He waved, and apologized for not being able to stop and talk.

“Gotta go, Kenny!” Louis laughed, high on adrenaline and buzzing with happy nerves. He jammed a finger against the elevator button until the doors opened with a ‘bing!’

“Today’s the day?” Kenneth called out from the desk.

“Today’s the day,” Louis yelled back. He laughed, bouncing from leg to leg as he heard encouraging cheers and whoops as the elevator doors closed shut.

His clammy hands clung to the green sparkly record wrapped in a translucent film and he repeated everything in his head. Green box in his left pocket, black box in his right, green in left, black in right.

The elevator stopped on floor twenty eight and Louis let out a harsh breath. The number followed the two so often, they thought it was fate their dream apartment happened to be on this floor. By the time they had gotten back into Louis’s car, Harry was already on the phone with the realtor. The apartment was just in their budget, and right in the heart of the city; floor to ceiling windows Louis could stare out of all day, bright wooden floors they could dance on with the record player spinning, and exposed brick painted a light white that Louis could push Harry into without scratchy incident. With Harry’s job, creating makeup looks for fashion shows and celebrities walking red carpets, and Louis’s job waking the good city Samaritans up with his radio talk show _Morning Chats with Tommo and Kemp!_ , they were able to live comfortably and still have a taste of the lavish upper east side. Two weeks later they were hauling their furniture in and meeting Kenneth, a week later Louis put the order in for the costume green record, and a week after Louis stood staring at his own apartment door— said record still clutched in his hands. The closer he got to Harry, the more the happy jitters left his body and were replaced with pure fear.

He stumbled into the quiet apartment. Somewhere down the hall he could hear a muffled humming. In a daze he wandered through the halls, past the kitchen and grand living room, past their quiet bedroom, and then Louis’s cluttered office; and then finally into Harry’s makeup room.

Harry’s face lit up when he noticed in the mirror that Louis was standing in the doorway. “Louis! How was work this morning, baby?” He put down his makeup brush and turned to Louis with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

Louis’s nerves eased and he felt his body soften. This was still the same Harry he’d met and fell in love with all those years ago. Through the rough times of miscommunications and petty fights, they still pulled through. They’d sit down and talk, only being able to fight for an hour before caving in on each other. Those nights ended with ice cream cuddles and back rubs in the bathtub. Even after all the fights, apologies, and makeups, they were only steps closer to all their dreams. He could do this.

“It was great, H. Roman said his favorite looks from this past weekend were from the girls of Little Mix—" Harry’s smile widened and his cheeks flushed. “And not just because you’re the love of my life but because you’re an incredible artist.”

“What a sweetheart he is,” Harry waved his hand. His eyes dropped to the record in Louis’s hands, and he furrowed a brow. “What’s that? Some new music?”

Louis gulped and shrugged. “Uh, kind of. Come on, let’s go listen.” He held out a hand to Harry and pulled him along when Harry’s was warm in his.

They went to the living room and Harry sat on the couch as Louis set up the record player. When the needle dropped, Louis turned to Harry and pointed to the floor.

“Come join me down here,” Louis murmured from the floor. Harry peered down at him with curious eyes before joining him.

“Seems like forever ago and a day,” Harry smiled. “Us in high school laying on the floor back in Jay’s house.” Louis smiled back, nodding and staying silent.

They laid next to each other, hand in hand as Louis stared intently at Harry waiting for the recognition to hit him. The opening cords of _Lost Time_ began to play and Harry’s hand tightened in his. He looked over at Louis with a smile.

“We have this album already, Lou,” he said confused. “Is this a limited edition vinyl?”

“You could say that."

They stared at each other as song after song passed. All the songs they shared together, all the artists they first felt safe with under the heavy turning of a record and hesitant smiles in a locked bedroom— they were all on this album. Louis looked away from Harry, up towards their ceiling, when the last song started. He was nervous knowing what would come after. When the needle jumped off the record and they sat in the city’s peaceful hum did Louis dare to look back up at Harry. His beautiful boy had tears streaming from his eyes and Louis reached out a hand to wipe them away. He sat up when he was finished and kissed Harry’s hand.

“Our music, all in one place,” Harry said wetly. He sniffed twice and then sat up to hug Louis. “Thank you.”

“I have another gift for you, H,” Louis pulled the green box from his pocket. His hands were shaky as Harry took the box from him. He hoped Harry couldn't tell how sweaty he was as he eyed the box sitting in Harry's unsuspecting hands.

“You and your gifts, Louis. They’re going to kill me one of these days,” Harry joked with a smile. His smile dropped when he opened the box.

Louis bit his lip, not sure how to react to Harry’s silence. “Harry—"

Harry held up the gold T ring stopping Louis from saying anything else. Harry's own hands now shaking as he stared at the ring he held in front of Louis’s face. “Is this— Do you— Louis—" he gasped, unable to form sentences.

Louis slid onto his knees in front of Harry. He took a deep breath before he pulled out the other box and opened it. The [veretta Italian style diamond ring](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DeUDWy8XUAIeiTF.jpg) glimmered with hope against the black silk box. “Harry Edward Styles, will you please marry me?”

Harry’s mouth had parted, trying to gasp for air, and his eyes watered again. He nodded his head quickly, dropping the ring in his hand and crushing the one still in the box in between their chests as he surged forward. His arms wrapped tightly around Louis and he shook with quiet tearful gasps.

Louis laughed, pulling him in impossibly closer. “So that’s a yes, right?”

Harry choked on a laugh. “Of course it’s a yes.” He pulled away and pressed a bruising kiss to Louis’s lips. He pulled back before Louis could deepen it. He smiled, dimples marking his cheeks, and white bunny teeth practically blinding Louis. “You cheesy little— I love you so much Louis Tomlinson.”

“And I love you, my beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry if this wasn't up to y'all's standards but this is my first ever fic and I've never written smut before. I felt like the guidance counselor from 10 Things I Hate About You when she's trying to write her erotica. Also does anyone else just slap on an age for it to make sense for the plot? Like I had Long Haired Harry as 18 but wearing Love On Tour wardrobe, and also Skater Boi Louis as 18? Make it make sense . . . details darling, details. But also (AGAIN) watch any US teen drama and they’re all 21+ acting as 16 year olds so.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Song List (Best Kept in Order to Go With Fic) :
> 
> Angela - The Lumineers
> 
> Lost Time - LEON
> 
> New Emotion - The Aces
> 
> hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have -- but i have it - Lana del Rey
> 
> What A Heavenly Way to Die - Troye Sivan
> 
> Consider Me - Allen Stone
> 
> as long as you care - Ruel
> 
> January Rain - PVRIS
> 
> Come Home to Me - LEON
> 
> Overjoyed - Bastille
> 
> Take Me to Church - Hozier
> 
> Fallingforyou - The 1975
> 
> Pink - LEON
> 
> 8Teen - Khalid
> 
> Slip Away - Perfume Genuis
> 
> Last Friday Night (TGIF) - Katy Perry
> 
> Let Me Love You Like a Woman - Lana del Rey
> 
> Generation Why - Conan Gray
> 
> The Big Bang - Rock Mafia
> 
> Revelation - Troye Sivan / Jonsi
> 
> TPWK y'all :)


End file.
